Anestesia
by Raven Granger
Summary: Aquellos dias, la unica sensacion que le agradaba a Inoue Orihime era cuando no recordaba quien era, ni porque estaba alli... la que mas odiaba era la que le provocaba ese ser de ojos verdes, tras recordarle todo lo anterior. Le odiaba, y se odiaba.


**Hey!  
>Esto es algo que salió de mi loca cabecita hace mucho. No es lindo. Ni romántico. Mucho menos tiene un final feliz. <strong>

**Es solo un mini relato depresivo a cuenta mía y de Inoue Orihime. En fin… Angst, Angst, Angst. **

**Disclaimer Mode: ON.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Anestesia.**

Durante aquella época, la única sensación que le agradaba tener era esa que la invadía justo al despertarse, y tras haber dormido más de la cuenta. Estar como despertando de alguna anestesia y por un momento, no saber ni su nombre. _**Esa**_ era la mejor parte. No recordar donde estaba, ni porque se encontraba en aquella cama. Tener una noción del tiempo nula. Simplemente… era como _**no**_ estar allí. Orihime conocía el nombre de aquella condición, lo habia aprendido en el instituto durante sus clases de Lengua. Se le conocía como estar _adormilada_.

Y entonces, como lo bueno no dura, sus sentidos comenzaban a interiorizar la información, haciendo que la cabeza amenazara con explotarle…. Fragmentos de imágenes, y conversaciones y esa decisión que ahora le atormentaba… y entonces sentía los ojos hinchados. Claro. Debía haberse quedado dormida llorando. _Otra vez_. Veía las paredes blanquísimas y la ventana superior, en donde la eterna luna en cuarto creciente, parecía compadecerla. Y entonces seguía recordando... Y la eterna culpa y odio a si misma regresaban con intensidades abrumadoras. Si por culpa de su egoísmo algo le pasaba a la gente que amaba, jamas se lo perdonaría.

Y todos esos pensamientos, permanecían en su ente durante horas, reacios a dar paso a nuevas ideas, y apretujándose unos con otros. Se le metían hasta las entrañas y se encarnaban como sogas que permanecen mucho tiempo apretadas contra la piel.

Y luego algo detenía sus cavilaciones. El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse hacia que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y clavaran la mirada fiera sobre el que acababa de entrar. Sobre el que la llamaba "mujer"… como si no tuviera un nombre, o ya no fuera digna de usarlo.

El hombre entro… con las manos en los bolsillos, se mantuvo así un rato, hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises que estaban fijos en él, y en lo que estos expresaban. Ni odio, ni rencor. Ni siquiera tristeza. Era dolor. En su más alta y cruda representación.

Ese reflejo en los ojos de la pelinaranja fue fugaz… el dolor fue sustituido por ira.

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí? – un tono furioso, una mirada acusadora, y una posición lista para da pelea. Sus ojos grises se posaban en el hombre que acababa de entrar. - ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!...

Él ni siquiera parpadeo. Impasible. La miro de arriba abajo, evaluándola de nuevo. Volteo la mirada a la charola de comida intacta de la noche anterior. Los vestidos de la mujer, tan sucios y raidos. Era… intolerable.

-Aizen-sama quiere verte por la tarde.

Una serie de improperios salieron de la boca de la chica, palabras que no recordaba haber aprendido. Todas contra su carcelero y su secuestrador. Contra el traidor de la Sociedad de Almas y contra el monstruo que se aseguraba de hacerle la vida más infeliz. Insultos, un vomito verbal lleno de odio que jamas se habia permitido a sí misma. La dulce, inocente y gentil Inoue Orihime no era la que hablaba. Quizá aun seguía dormida, ajena a aquel bastardo.

Pero las palabras deben ser medidas… en ciertos casos.

-¿Pretendes ofenderme, mujer? – el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto. Acorto la distancia con 2 pasos y ya estaba frente a ella. Con un elegante movimiento tomo su muñeca derecha, y la doblo hasta que ella se retorciera de dolor. Hasta que la mujer se acercara lo suficiente como para que sus miradas estuvieran a un palmo de distancia.

Y es que aquello era de lo más intrigante. Ella no habia dejado escapar siquiera un gemido de dolor. Nada. Y su mirada era retadora.

- Debes aprender a moderar tus palabras….

-Inoue Orihime… mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. No "mujer". Juro que si vuelves a referirte a mí como "mujer", te arrepentirás.

Un ruido seco salió de la garganta del hombre, y sus orbes verdes mostraban interés. Así que aquel ser no tenía nada de indefenso. Esa mirada lo comprobaba.  
>Con otro elegante movimiento la joven reboto contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Un quejido fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica.<p>

El hombre volvía a tener las manos en los bolsillos, le dirigió una última mirada y dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

- Te traerán ropa limpia y más alimento. Cuando venga por ti no tolerare que estés en este estado nuevamente…. – Se detuvo, pero ni siquiera se molesto en voltear. – Y aquí, el nombre es lo de menos… mujer.

La puerta solo hizo un ligero clic al cerrarse. La pelinaranja se mordía los labios, ahogando los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y ese molesto zumbido en su cabeza…. Aun estaba tirada en el suelo… aun seguía en esa habitación… aun estaba _sola_.

Maldijo aquel lugar, al ser que acababa de salir... se maldijo mil veces por no ser fuerte… ¿Cómo quería proteger a sus amigos, si ni siquiera se podía proteger ella misma…?

Y entonces, la pelinaranja deseó volver a estar bajo esa anestesia, volver a estar adormilada…. Pero ya no despertar más.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pff! Han leído hasta acá

Lamento de verdad lo OoC que están ambos. Mil disculpas.

Solo fue un extraño experimento que surgió no sé de donde. Ah… y mi loca fantasía de que Inoue muestre un poco mas de coraje…. Fallido, pero coraje al fin y al cabo.

Un review-bomba, Jitomatazos y pedradas son bienvenidos.

¡Review, review, revieew!


End file.
